Le banni
by Dame de coeur
Summary: OS Histoire et fin pathétique d'un Orque.


Et oui ! J'ai relevé le défi d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux sur un Orque. Bonne lecture

**Le banni **

Un vent froid fouettait les plaines désertes du Rohan en cette nuit d'automne ; la lune était tantôt cachée par des nuages emportés par le souffle de Manwë, et des rais de lumière éclairaient de temps à autre l'herbe de la prairie et les rochers affleurant le sol. L'obscurité restait épaisse, malgré l'éclat argenté de l'astre lunaire, et aucune créature n'osait s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ainsi seul le vent révélait sa présence, hurlant et soufflant de manière à glacer l'air.

Pourtant, une ombre noire et trapue se détachait dans le paysage ; elle semblait braver impétueusement ces plaines battues par les vents. Sa marche était lente, lourde et saccadée ; parfois même hésitante. La silhouette était imposante, plus grande qu'un homme ; et ses mouvements étaient disgracieux mais révélaient une vigueur impressionnante. Soudain, la créature s'arrêta, grogna puis jura en Noir Parler : c'était un Orque.

L'être solitaire secoua la tête, puis reprit sa marche. A chaque pas, il laissait échapper un grognement sourd qui se terminait sur une note aiguë, comme une plainte. Il soufflait bruyamment, et sa respiration était irrégulière. Ses membres longs et puissants étaient couverts d'anciennes cicatrices, et il passait machinalement sa main sur le manche de son épée à la lame émoussée mais meurtrière pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore bien là, attachée à sa ceinture. Il allait tête nue, son casque gisant à l'endroit où il l'avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt. Ses oreilles pointues bougeaient au moindre son étranger et ses yeux jaunes semblaient lancer des éclairs.

L'Orque se nommait Shâlak. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il marchait ainsi, seul. Il était renié par son propre clan, car ce stupide Hulog avait discuté ses ordres. En tant que chef, Shâlak l'avait sévèrement puni, mais les autres s'étaient retournés contre lui. Il n'était vivant que grâce à sa robustesse, son agressivité et la peur qu'il avait toujours inspirée à ses sujets. A présent c'était ce traître de Hulog qui était à la tête de son clan. Et l'exilé n'était plus rien. Au début, il s'était cloîtré dans un univers fruit de son imagination, ou il faisait subir mille tourments à ses semblables. Mais il était revenu à la réalité, et une rancœur et une haine infinie l'habitaient toujours. La vengeance le guidait, ilavait la ferme intention de voir ses projets se réaliser. Il voulait prendre sa revanche, et il savait comment écraser cet idiot d'Hulog. Il suffisait de rejoindre Orthanc. Il était épuisé, cependant sa colère décuplait ses forces.

Une douleur lancinante irradiait dans son dos, et il laissait des traînées de sang noir derrière lui. Plusieurs heures auparavant, il avait rencontré par inadvertance un cavalier rohirric. Surpris et fatigué, il n'avait pu se cacher de la vue de l'Homme. Le combat avait été violent mais bref, la haine de l'Orque étant aussi démesurée que la peur de l'Homme. Shâlak avait chèrement payé cette rencontre, la lame de son adversaire lui avait entaillé sévèrement le dos. Et depuis, sa colère avait encore grandi d'un cran, car le soldat avait pris la fuite peu après. L'Orque, ayant abandonné provisoirement ses projets de reconquête de pouvoir, avait décidé de suivre l'inopportun à la trace, et de l'achever. Mais le temps passait et Shâlak faiblissait…

La trace du fugitif était facile à suivre, la monture avait laissé des traces visibles en foulant l'herbe, qui était couchée à cause du passage du cavalier. La nuit était froide mais relativement claire pour la vue habituée à l'obscurité de Shâlak, et la lumière grise de la Lune n'était pas assez forte pour vraiment incommoder l'Orque, qui voyait nettement le chemin à suivre. En effet, la journée Shâlak, ne pouvant supporter la torture des rayons du Soleil et la clarté aveuglante du jour, préférait se terrer dans quelque trou lugubre dès que les ténèbres de la nuit commençaient à s'évanouir, déchirées par le soleil, astre tant détesté des créatures de la pénombre. Jusque là, Shâlak avait toujours réussi à disparaître le jour.

En outre, l'odorat de l'Orque était extrêmement développé, et même si à certains endroits il pouvait y avoir quelque incertitude sur le chemin à suivre, il lui suffisait de repérer les fortes effluves équines.

Soudain, Shâlak s'arrêta à nouveau. Il huma l'air avec frénésie, et grogna de satisfaction, une odeur prononcée d'homme flottait dans l'air. Un sentiment d'excitation sanguinaire balaya sa fatigue, et son instinct de tueur s'éveilla. Il se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir torturer, assassiner, égorger, détruire. Il haïssait tout ce qui était vivant, comme il haïssait ses sujets, ces stupides créatures qui ne savaient que couiner et geindre. Il se haïssait même en personne. Sa vie, la vie d'un Orque n'avait rien d'enviable. Il était né dans la haine, il avait grandi dans la haine, il vivait grâce à la haine. Il avait dû obéir et s'était fait humilier ; sa rancune lui avait permis de devenir très agressif et belliqueux, ce qui lui avait valu le respect. De dominé il était devenu dominant, et il se plaisait à semer terreur et douleur. Cela soulageait son âme noire et meurtrie par la jalousie et la haine, toujours cette même haine. Les Orques ne vivaient que par elle.

Shâlak détestait tout. Il détestait ses sujets qui lui obéissaient bêtement et qui ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. Il détestait les Elfes, créatures de lumière. Il détestait les hommes qui les blessaient et les chassaient hors des plaines, les obligeant à se reclure dans les montagnes. Il détestait les femmes, qui pleuraient et gémissaient quand il les tuait sauvagement. Il détestait les Nains, qui leur disputaient les meilleures cavernes. Il détestait le Soleil et ses rayons dangereux, la lune et les étoiles tant chéries par les Elfes, les arbres qui ne s'épanouissaient que grâce à la lumière, le chant limpide des cours d'eau dévalant les vallées fertiles… Il se détestait car il vivait, et sa vie n'était que violence et souffrance. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y accrocher comme un naufrager s'agrippe à une planche brisée et ballottée par les flots furieux, car là était l'instinct de tout être vivant, se battre pour survivre, même pitoyablement.

Shâlak dégaina son épée, et avança prudemment. Un nuage poussé par le vent fort cacha la Lune, et la faible clarté grise s'évanouit. Ses yeux jaunes étincelant de fureur scrutèrent avec concentration la pénombre qui s'était encore épaissie, et il aperçut bientôt des formes noires et inertes qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Et l'odeur d'Homme s'intensifiait, mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent, qui hurlait encore et toujours. Qu'était-ce ? Les yeux de l'Orque se rétrécirent, de colère contenue mélangée à une méfiance prudente. Combien de fois les stupides membres de son clan s'étaient-ils laissées surprendre par un piège meurtrier des Hommes ou des Elfes ?

L'Orque s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets. Mais rien ne se passa. Face à l'inertie des choses qui se dressaient devant lui, son ardeur belliqueuse se calma quelque peu, et il décida d'attendre. Après tout, il était de nature patiente, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Sa persévérance l'avait toujours récompensé d'une manière ou d'une autre dans un combat.

Le temps passait, les minutes s'égrenaient une à une, mais aucun changement n'était perceptible. Les formes imposantes, l'obscurité, le vent, l'odeur humaine, tout était encore là. Shâlak, que l'impatience propre aux membres de sa race venait tarauder, sentit ses muscles se crisper, et il leva à nouveau son arme. Il était persévérant, certes, mais il ne pouvait aller contre la nature de son espèce, malgré tous ses efforts. Il en avait assez, et sa colère reprenait le dessus. Il avait la ferme volonté de punir et de détruire l'humain qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui.

Les nuages se déchirèrent enfin, et la Lune éclaira à nouveau ces terres endormies. Shâlak put ainsi mieux discerner l'endroit où il se trouvait, et, soudain, il sut où il était. Il se trouvait aux abords d'un petit village de Rohirrim. Il recula alors lentement, et réfléchit quelques instants. Etait-il nécessaire de s'aventurer dans un endroit aussi dangereux ?

L'Orque abaissa son arme, perplexe. Les Rohirrim dormaient, certes, mais peut-être les réveillerait-il en s'approchant de trop. Et il se pouvait qu'il y ait des sentinelles, bien cachées, qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Non, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Mais… on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et… Shâlak jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel sombre, qui commençait imperceptiblement à s'éclaircir. L'aube ne tarderait pas. Par ailleurs l'Orque était seul, et de surcroît blessé. Oui, il valait mieux pour lui de partir. Ainsi, ayant pris sa décision, il recula doucement, ses sens aux aguets. Pourvu que les éventuels gardes ne le remarquent pas !

Soudain, une lumière crue éclaira l'une des habitations, et une silhouette frêle apparut dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Le regard aiguisé de l'Orque, surpris, discerna les contours du corps chétif d'une fillette, sa chemise de nuit flottant autour de ses membres fins. Le visage pâle de l'enfant se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Shâlak, alerte, et ses yeux innocents aperçurent ce visage torturé, déformé, et ce regard lourd de reproches et de colère. La petite fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle distinguait, mais tant de laideur et de haine concentrées dans un même être la terrifièrent. Ne pouvant contrôler sa panique, la fillette hurla. Le cri aigu monta en puissance, et vrilla les tympans de Shâlak. Celui-ci, abandonnant toute pensée cohérente, poussa un hurlement sauvage, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent, découvrant des canines très développées qui pouvait être assimilées à des crocs de fauves. L'Orque, rapide comme la foudre s'abattant sur le sol, atteignit en quelques bonds et foulées le village, mais déjà la porte s'était refermée et d'autres lumières s'allumaient.

Mais Shâlak ne recula pas, les quelques traces de méfiance et de crainte qui avaient pu l'habiter auparavant avaient totalement disparu. Il était devenu un être uniquement animé par la fureur. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, et bomba le torse tout en poussant un deuxième rugissement. Ses dents anormalement pointues et aiguisées brillèrent à la lumière de la lune, et ses yeux étincelèrent comme seul les yeux d'un loup dément pouvaient étinceler. Il n'était plus que l'incarnation de la haine mue par un instinct meurtrier. Seule la mort pourrait l'arrêter, et nul n'était capable de soutenir son regard carnassier.

Des avertissements fusèrent de toutes parts, et déjà des Hommes armés se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Les genoux de l'un des guerriers, bien jeune pour tenir une épée, fléchirent devant l'image de l'Orque furieux. Mais il tint bon, et hurla pour se donner du courage alors que son ennemi attaquait. Il n'était pas seul.

Shâlak bondit vers son adversaire le plus proche, et la lame de son épée siffla dans l'air. Le tranchant redoutable rencontra de la chair, et du sang rouge vif éclaboussa le meurtrier. Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser son envie de tuer. Il asséna un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, insensible aux gémissements qui déchiraient le calme de la nuit. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, et son sang se mélangea à la poussière. La dernière chose que virent les yeux du guerrier tombé fut ce regard démentiel.

Même lorsque son ennemi eut quitté le monde des vivants, l'Orque continua à déchaîner sa fureur sur le corps inerte et ensanglanté du guerrier qui était fièrement tombé. Mais soudain, la douloureuse morsure d'une arme blanche le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna vivement, mais un autre de ses adversaires lui asséna une blessure supplémentaire. La douleur de sa récente plaie se réveilla également, et il se sentit soudain faible et fatigué. Il vit sans comprendre son sang noir couler et se mélanger au sang rouge de sa victime, il entendit sans les écouter les cris de triomphe de ses ennemis. Il s'écroula sur le sol sans s'en rendre compte, il sentit le goût âcre de la terre dans sa bouche sans deviner quelle en était la raison.

Tout son esprit était obnubilé par la souffrance, tout son corps tremblait de douleur et de frustration. Toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à massacrer, terroriser, persécuter les autres s'envolaient en cet instant, comme autant de corbeaux couards qui s'enfuient à la venue des Aigles. Sa fierté devenait tourment, son courage devenait effroi, son assurance devenait supplice. Il souffrait, et il ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce cela, mourir ? Fallait-il autant endurer ? Avait-il fait subir cela à tous ceux qu'il avait exterminés ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours supporter douleur et violence ? Devait-il mourir comme il avait vécu ? Oui, car c'était son destin, le destin des Orques. Les créatures du mal avaient été créées pour détruire, et ne vivaient que par la haine. C'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient en sortir, pas même à la mort.

Shâlak, se sachant mourant, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sa vue se brouillait, mais il put encore apercevoir la lumière rosée de l'aube. Puis il ne vit plus rien. Maudit soit le soleil, maudit soit Eru, maudit soient ceux qui l'avaient créé, maudit soient ceux qui lui ressemblaient !

La vie le quitta, sans regret. Il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre, il n'aurait jamais voulu mourir. Il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir existé. Mais là était la perfidie de Melkor. Il punissait même ceux qu'il avait pervertis.


End file.
